Late Night Revelations
by silverwings.vs.the.world
Summary: "No more drinking till you're shit-faced drunk. It's unbecoming, and you act like a six year old." Clary tires to take hold of the situation when Jace shows up at her parlor, completely drunk, and acting like a toddler. .


**So I've had this little story seed in my head **_**forever**_**, and I thought it was time to finally execute it. I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors I made. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own little to nothing. Everything is Cassie Clare's**

* * *

Clary was cleaning her station after just closing the doors to her parlor, and turning off the blinking "open" sign, when she heard an incessant banging on the glass window. She rolled her eyes, putting it off. It's not like she she doesn't get the occasional drunkard to turn up at her door in the middle of the night. It _is _New York.

She continued sanitizing and cleaning everything when she heard a crash come from the front area. "Shit," she muttered, thinking about the last time someone had broken into her place and stolen everything from the front desk and storage closet, not to mention she was out of work for weeks with a broken arm.

She jumped up from where she was sitting and rushed to the front, only to see her highly inebriated friend. "Jace," she chastised, "What are you doing? And why are you here at, eleven o'clock?"

He grinned widely at her, as if he just noticed her. "Clary!" He ran up to her and lifted the petite redhead into his arms. "I didn't think you'd be here! Wait," he put her down and frowned down at her. "Why _are_ you here? Did you find a key on your key ring too?" He giggled and twirled a strand of her unruly hair around his finger, forgetting that Clary had given him a key when he had begun making a habit out of coming to Clary's place when he needed to blow off steam.

Clary rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the small lift at the corners of her mouth. "Jace, I _work _here. I own the place, and my apartment is upstairs. That's why I'm here. I should be asking why _you're _here." She took his bicep and slowly led him into the back space to her station. She silently made note of how muscular her friend really was. She blushed at the thought. He was her friend, not a prospective romantic acquaintance.

"Claaaarrry," Jace whined. "Where are we going?" When she didn't answer him he stopped mid-step and went completely slack. Clary yelped in surprise and was barely able to keep him off the ground. "Jace! What are you doing?"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where we're going." He yanked himself from Clary's grasp and sat on the ground, a pout set across his mouth.

Clary sighed in exasperation, and held her hand out to man in front of her. "I was just going to take you to my station so I could watch you, and make sure you don't hurt yourself in my apartment or out front while I finish cleaning and sanitizing things." Jace's eyes brightened and he grabbed her hand and unsteadily pulled himself up. Clary ignored the slight tingle in her hand that became evident when Jace grabbed it, and how her small hand seemed to fit perfectly with Jace's large one.

"Clary," Jace said once she pulled him into her private room.

She "hmmed" in response and sat him the swivel chair in the corner.

"You do tattoos, right?" He began spinning in circles and pushing himself back and forth.

Clary let out an exasperated breath. "Yes, Jace, I do do tattoos. In fact," she walked toward him and pulled up his sleeves, exposing the dark swirling patterns that adorned his whole body, "I've done every single tattoo on your body." She again took a moment to appreciate how muscular he was, but her thoughts were interrupted when he started giggling uncontrollably. "What now?" Clary asked.

"You said 'do do.'"

"Oh my god, Jace. Time for bed. Now." She finished cleaning the dentist-like chair, and placed her hands on her hips, like an upset mother.

His eyes widened in shock. "What? No! I don't want to go to bed!"

"Yes, Jace. Let's go." She pulled him out of the chair and started to pull him towards the stairs that led to her apartment.

"Wait," he stopped her once again, but this time he did not fall to the floor, "before I go to bed, can you tattoo a mango on my chest. Right over my heart, 'cause my love for mangoes is undying." He looked so innocent, and so sincere that Clary _almost _considered it, but she knew he'd regret it in the morning.

"No."

Jace's eyes began to fill with tears, and he pouted angrily. "Whyyyyyy noooot?"

"Because you will regret it in the morning, and you told me to never let you get a tattoo unless you're 100% sober, and it's evident that you are not at this given moment. And that's final." With that, she gave him a push up the stairs, and he began his drunken ascent up the steps. She heard him mumbling unhappily as he made his way up, something about being a "meanie." She shook her head incredulously, and made her way up after him.

"Alright, Jace, I put some Aspirin and water on my night stand, and don't forget that if you need to puke, the bathroom in directly to your left. We don't want a repeat of last time." She looked down at the man that dwarfed her in size, snuggled into bed with her old stuffed bear like a six year old and couldn't help but smile. "If you need me I'll be in the living room, 'kay?" He nodded and his eyes began to droop.

She flicked the light off, and left.

She began to make a makeshift bed out of the couch in the living room, and when she was just putting the quilt on when she heard Jace call for her.

"Clary," he whispered, when she re-entered the bedroom without turning the light back on. The lights from downtown Manhattan would suffice.

"Yes?"

"You didn't give me a goodnight kiss." She could practically hear his pout. She turned deep crimson, and was thankful that she had left the light turned off. She found her way over to the bed, and leaned over him and pressed her lips to his cheek. She once again ignored the tingling feeling she felt the minute she met Jace's skin. "Alright, goodnight." She pulled back stood there for a moment, not quite sure what to do at the given moment.

"No," he muttered, "You did it wrong."

"Jace," she replied, becoming slightly annoyed with her drunk friend, "How did I-" She was cut off when he reached up and gently cupped her face in his hands. He pressed his lips to hers and moved them slowly, and sweetly against hers. "That's how you were supposed to do it the first time," he said triumphantly, effectively killing the mood, and reminding Clary of the fact that he was her _friend_ and that he was _drunk_. Clary quickly pulled herself off the bed that she had fallen on, and ran her fingers through her hair. "Well, goodnight then, Jace."

"No wait, Clary, come cuddle." Jace held up the duvet, exposing his bare torso and boxer clad legs. Clary nearly melted at the sight.

"Um, no, Jace, I don't think now is the best time for cuddling. Later, 'kay?" She once again tried to escape the room that potentially regrettable actions happened in.

"Please, Clary." For the first time that night Jace sounded like the twenty-four year old he was, and not a kindergartener. Clary stood in the center of the room, her brain and her heart battling each other in a rather violent war. Her heart eventually won out, and she moved into the bed slowly, as if moving any faster would break whatever spell Jace was under.

She laid at the far edge of the bed with her back turned to Jace. She heard a frustrated sigh come from behind her, and she couldn't help but chuckle to herself at the childishness of her friend, but her laughter was cut off when she felt two strong arms pull her into the owner's chest. "The point of cuddling isn't to have one of the other people on the other side of the bed. Cuddling is a two person thing, Clary," He explained as if he had it down to a science. She didn't fight it, there seemed to be no pleasing Jace, not to mention she couldn't bring herself to pull away from the warm cocoon Jace had her enclosed in.

They laid in a comfortable silence, and she began to relax and drift off, when she felt the tingling of friend's lips against her skin once again. She tensed, and rolled around to face Jace. "Jace," she whispered as she placed her hand on his chest. "Not today. Not right now. If you're sober and you still want to do this… then we'll talk. But not while you're acting like a kid, and 100% drunk."

He seemed slightly saddened by the fact that she'd rejected him, but deep down he understood her reasoning. He nodded, and decided that he'd settle with just cuddling his levelheaded redhead.

He pressed on last kiss onto her skin before settling into a deep and comfortable sleep.

Clary woke up to the sound of groaning, and she slowly peeled her eyes open, surprised to find a nearly naked Jace in her bed. All of the events from the previous night came back to her and she closed her eyes once again. The night before must've been some sort of joke. There was no way that Jace actually got so drunk that he asked for a mango tattoo, and _kissed _her. She was pulled from her thoughts when Jace let out another groan. _Idiot doesn't handle pain well, _she thought to herself as she reached over his to retrieve the Aspirin and water she placed out for him. "Jace, wake up, I have some things for you."

He slowly opened his eyes, closing them instantly when she sunlight assaulted him. "Here, Jace, sit up." He pulled himself upright, and attempted to open his eyes once again. This time the sunlight did not defeat him, but his head was still pounding. He gratefully took the water and tablet from Clary and downed it.

"So," He began, "Last night… what exactly happened?" Clary told him of the events that took place the night before, making sure to skip over the part where he kissed her, because that was obviously irrelevant, and he was drunk. It meant nothing.

"That's it? Nothing else?" Clary shook her head, and leaned back against the headboard. "Are you positive?"

"Oh my god, Jace, yes. Nothing else happened." Clary was growing impatient with her friend, and she didn't really want to dwell on "the kiss."

"So nothing like this?" He had a mischievous grin on his face, and he leaned into her and pressed his lips to hers, for the second time in less that twenty four hours. He pulled her into his lap, and she laced her hands behind his neck, deepening the kiss.

"Well, maybe something like that _did_ happen last night," Clary muttered once they had pulled away from each other. He grinned widely at her, and hugged her close to himself.

"Okay, I want this to work out, I really do, but there is one thing you have to promise me." Clary pulled away minutely, so she could look him in the eye.

"Anything you want," Jace said, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck.

"No more drinking till you're shit-faced drunk. It's unbecoming, and you act like a six year old."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed, and don't forget to review ^_^ **

**Find me on tumblr asian-girl-with-a-blog blah, blah, blah everything in my bio.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Silver**


End file.
